Lưu ly bảo ngọc
by Grey Adler
Summary: Tương truyền từ thủa khai thiên lập địa, khi trời đất còn chưa phân tách rõ ràng, linh khí của đất trời đã hòa quyện vào nhau, kết tinh thành hai viên lưu ly bảo ngọc: một màu lam biếc tỏa sáng mạnh mẽ tựa vầng Thái Dương, một màu lục ngọc tỏa ánh xanh dịu dàng man mác. Cặp bảo Ngọc từ thời sơ khai ấy có sức mạnh xoay chuyển càn khôn, thay đổi vận mệnh. Kẻ nào nắm giữ trong tay lưu
1. Chapter 1: Công chúa Bắc Quốc

**[Longfic] Lưu ly bảo ngọc.**

DC FANFIC.

**Tác giả:** Grey. (tôi)

**Thể loại:** cổ trang.

**Tình trạng:** đang sáng tác.

**Disclaimer:** Nguyên tác và nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Ghosho, nhưng trong fic này, cuộc đời và số phận của họ nằm trong tay ta.

**Pairing:** vì sẽ ảnh hưởng nhiều đến kết thúc nên chưa thể quyết định.

**Warning:** Fic này thuộc sở hữu của tác giả là tôi, ngoài ở trên , tôi chỉ post fic duy nhất trên KSV và SMF. Không ai được phép mang fic đi đâu khác khi chưa hỏi ý kiến của tôi và được chấp thuận.

Giới thiệu nhân vật:

**Kudo Shinichi** – vương tử Đông quốc.

**Miyano Shiho** – công chúa Bắc quốc.

**Hattori Heiji** – vương tử Tây quốc.

**Hakuba Saguru** – vương tử Nam quốc.

**Gin** – đương kim hoàng đế Bắc quốc.

**Kuroba Kaito** – hiệp khách.

**Akai Shuuichi** – bí ẩn.

**Mori Ran** – thiên kim tiểu thư thừa tướng Đông quốc.

Cùng một số nhân vật khác sẽ bổ sung trong quá trình sáng tác.

*******  
><strong>Summary:<strong>

Tương truyền từ thủa khai thiên lập địa, khi trời đất còn chưa phân tách rõ ràng, linh khí của đất trời đã hòa quyện vào nhau, kết tinh thành hai viên lưu ly bảo ngọc: một màu lam biếc tỏa sáng mạnh mẽ tựa vầng Thái Dương, một màu lục Ngọc tỏa ánh xanh dịu dàng man mác. Cặp bảo Ngọc từ thời sơ khai ấy có sức mạnh xoay chuyển càn khôn, thay đổi vận mệnh. Kẻ nào nắm giữ trong tay lưu ly bảo ngọc, chẳng khác nào nắm được cả đất trời. Điều đặc biệt là, trừ lần đầu tiên chúng được sinh ra, lưu ly bảo ngọc luôn luôn luân phiên xuất hiện giống như hai Thái cực, chưa bao giờ gặp nhau, tương sinh mà tương khắc. Chưa bao giờ cả hai viên bảo ngọc cùng xuất hiện. Dù vậy, chỉ Cần có trong tay một viên lưu ly bảo ngọc thì việc thâu tóm Thiên Hạ là điều hoàn toàn có thể. Nhưng truyền thuyết vẫn chỉ là truyền thuyết. Từ cổ chí kim, chưa một ai được tận mắt chiêm ngưỡng bảo ngọc, chứ đừng nói tới chuyện sở hữu. Trải qua vạn kiếp luân hồi, hai viên bảo Ngọc vẫn không ngừng luân chuyển, thay nhau âm thầm trấn áp Tứ linh của Tứ Quốc, duy trì sự cân bằng tự nhiên và điều hoà quyền lực. Còn truyền thuyết dần dần mai một, tới nay hiếm người biết đến. Chính vì thế phàm là kẻ biết đến truyền thuyết này sẽ dồn hết tâm sức truy lùng bảo ngọc, hòng thực hiện giấc mộng bá vương!

Đông - Tây - Nam - Bắc, Tứ Quốc phân tranh. Sự xuất hiện của Ngọc lưu ly là phúc hay họa, không ai đoán biết được. Nhưng có một điều là chắc chắn, dù kết quả là phúc hay họa, thì quá trình luôn là một trường bi kịch thảm khốc.

**Chap 1: Công chúa Bắc Quốc.**

Từ xưa, mối quan hệ giữa Tứ Quốc luôn hữu hảo dưới sự cai trị của bốn Hoàng đế toàn tài. Đông Quốc của Hoàng tộc Kudo, Tây Quốc của Hoàng tộc Hattori, Nam Quốc của Hoàng tộc Hakuba và Bắc Quốc của Hoàng tộc Miyano. Dưới thời Thịnh trị, người dân Tứ Quốc an hưởng thái bình, sống cuộc sống vui vẻ hạnh phúc. Tuy nhiên, không phải là không có những kẻ ăn no rửng mỡ đi chọc ngoáy những người xung quanh, hay thỉnh thoảng hăng máu phiêu lưu mạo hiểm, xông pha đi...trộm gà bắt chó. Nhưng đó chỉ là thiểu số mà thôi, và tất nhiên luật pháp luôn có những bản án thích hợp cho từng đối tượng tuỳ theo mức độ nặng nhẹ của các phi vụ mạo hiểm chúng gây ra.

Tuy nhiên, tất cả đã thay đổi hoàn toàn từ sau biến cố 13 năm trước của Bắc Quốc - Hoàng đế Miyano Atsushi băng hà. Ngài chỉ có duy nhất hai vị công chúa là Akemi khi đó 10 tuổi và Shiho khi đó mới 5 tuổi. Chiếu theo Quốc pháp thì trưởng công chúa Akemi sẽ là người kế vị, nhưng đại nguyên soái Melkior đã lên ngôi trị vì với lí do "công chúa trẻ người non dạ, không thể gánh vác trọng trách". Trong lòng ai ai cũng hiểu nói trắng ra là cướp ngôi trắng trợn, nhưng chẳng ai dám ho he câu gì. Thế lực của đại nguyên soái rất lớn, muốn giữ mạng thì tốt nhất nên im lặng và phục tùng.

Từ đó, Bắc Quốc nằm dưới sự cai trị khắc nghiệt của vị tân Hoàng đế 20 tuổi lãnh khốc vô tình-lấy hiệu là Gin. Gin là một vị quân vương nghiêm minh nhưng vô cùng tàn khốc. Người có công với hắn sẽ được ban thưởng rất hậu, sẽ nhận được sự đãi ngộ rất tốt. Ngược lại, kẻ nào mang tội, hoặc làm trái ý hắn, đừng nói đến cái mạng bản thân, đến cả họ mạc ba đời cũng đừng mong nhìn thấy mặt trời hôm sau. Sự tàn độc của hắn đã khiến cả ba vị Hoàng đế đáng kính ra mặt để góp ý về đối nhân xử thế, về đạo làm vua. Nhưng Gin chẳng những bỏ ngoài tai lời nói của ba vị, mà thái độ còn vô cùng ngạo mạn, lời nói lạnh buốt không chút nhượng bộ khiến cho Hoàng đế Tây Quốc cảm thấy bị xúc phạm và nổi trận lôi đình. Nếu không phải hôm đó có Hoàng đế Đông Quốc Kudo Yusaku can ngăn thì Tứ Quốc không tránh khỏi cảnh chiến tranh loạn lạc, máu chảy thành sông rồi. Cũng từ đó, mối giao hảo Tứ Quốc tan vỡ. Nam Quốc giữ thái độ trung lập, còn Tây Quốc và Đông Quốc, quá rõ ràng, ở thế đối địch với Bắc Quốc.

Lại nói về Hoàng tộc tiền triều Bắc Quốc, mọi vương tôn quí tộc, hoàng thân quốc thích đều bị tước vị, tịch thu tài sản. Nhẹ thì bị giáng xuống thứ dân, đi đày ải nơi biên cương viễn xứ. Nặng thì, không một ai biết họ bị xử lí như thế nào, chỉ biết, hàng trăm con người kể luôn nô bộc, trong một đêm biến mất không còn dấu tích.

Tuy vậy, nhưng đối với hai vị công chúa tiền triều, Gin vẫn đảm bảo tước vị và mọi quyền lợi của công chúa một nước, hơn nữa còn đãi ngộ rất tốt. Chỉ có điều, hắn đã tách hai vị công chúa ra. Đối với công chúa Akemi, hắn cho xây riêng một phủ công chúa tráng lệ bên ngoài hoàng cung, đặt tên là Điềm Tâm phủ. Về phần công chúa Shiho, à không, là Sherry-hắn gọi nàng như thế, hắn dỡ hai cung điện công chúa, rồi xây riêng cho nàng một cung điện mới từ khuôn viên hai khu điện cũ. Hắn đặt tên nơi ấy là Hàn Băng Cung. Lần đầu tiên bước vào Hàn Băng cung, nàng đã bị choáng ngợp về qui mô của nó. Toàn cung điện giống như một động băng khổng lồ, khắp nơi bao phủ một màu trắng tinh khôi nhưng lạnh lẽo. Bao quanh cung điện là bức tường đá trắng dày và cao vút như muốn chạm tới trời. Dọc theo con đường rải sỏi dẫn tới sảnh chính rợp bóng cây anh đào đang độ bung nở rực rỡ. Những cánh hoa được gió cuốn lên tung mình bay lượn trong không trung khiến cho nàng có cảm giác như đang đi dưới một bầu trời đầy tuyết giữa mùa xuân. Phía trái sảnh chính là dãy những phòng dài với những giá sách chất cao như núi. Rồi những căn phòng chứa đầy những vật dụng và sách kì lạ mà nàng không hiểu nổi. Nàng có hỏi Gin, nhưng hắn chỉ khẽ cười, nói đúng hơn là khẽ nhếch môi, nói:

- Rồi nhóc sẽ biết thôi, tiểu công chúa.

- Ông đừng gọi ta là tiểu công chúa, cũng không được gọi nhóc. Ta lớn rồi. - nàng công chúa nhỏ khó chịu lên tiếng.

Gin không nói gì, chỉ khẽ liếc nhìn nàng rồi tiếp tục đưa vị tiểu công chúa khó tính này đi khắp Hàn Băng cung.

Phía phải sảnh chính là dãy những phòng học...nữ công. Rồi nào là từ phòng thêu, phòng nấu ăn, phòng đàn, ca, vũ, nhạc đến cầm, kì, thi, họa, tất cả những môn nghệ thuật đều không thiếu dù chỉ nửa môn.

"Gì đây, ông ta định đưa cung nữ tất cả các phòng vào cung mình huấn luyện chắc?"- nàng thầm nghĩ.

Sau này nàng mới biết được, những căn phòng đó không phải để huấn luyện cung nữ, chúng dùng để...huấn luyện nàng. Dù sao thì, đó là ấn tượng của nàng về mặt tiền Hàn Băng Cung, phía sau nó mới thực sự là tiên cảnh. Phần đất phía sau Hàn Băng Cung được chia làm hai nửa. Nửa trái là một rừng trúc xanh mát, không gian thanh tịnh. Bước chân vào đây khiến con người ta có cảm giác như vứt bỏ được hết mọi gánh nặng muộn phiền trong tâm, chỉ cần lặng lẽ tận hưởng bầu không khí thanh bình, bước đi trong tiếng xào xạc của gió đùa lá trúc và tiếng hót lảnh lót của những chú họa mi. Nằm sâu trong trúc lâm là một căn nhà cao và thoáng, đây chính là phòng trà của nàng. Trước hiên nhà là một khoảnh sân nhỏ, nơi đặt một bộ ghồm một bàn hai ghế bằng ngọc thạch nguyên khối. Trên bàn là một bộ cờ vây với những quân cờ được làm từ hắc ngọc và bạch ngọc, còn bàn cờ đã được khắc sẵn trên mặt bàn ngọc thạch. Bao quanh khoảnh sân là hàng ngàn đoá mạn châu sa sẫm đỏ như máu, thật nổi bật giữa màu xanh hút mắt của rừng trúc và màu trắng tinh khôi của thạch bàn. Sự bày trí đơn giản nhưng vô cùng cao quí nơi đây khiến Sherry rất thích thú.

Khi bước chân sang nửa bên phải, nàng còn bất ngờ hơn nữa. Toàn bộ là một hồ sen lớn, giữa hồ nổi lên một toà điện được nối với trúc lâm duy nhất bằng một cây cầu đá trắng muốt. Đó chính là khuê phòng của nàng. Đứng từ khuê môn, giữa hương sen dìu dịu, nàng có thể nhìn thấy phía xa là Thuỷ Nguyệt đình-nơi để ngắm trăng, thưởng hoa và thư giãn. Nàng rất ngạc nhiên, trong lòng gợn lên những mối nghi hoặc về những thứ Gin làm cho nàng. nhưng dù sao, khi là một đứa trẻ 5 tuổi, nàng cũng chẳng thể nghĩ được gì nhiều. Vài ngày sau, Gin cho tìm những người xuất sắc nhất trong mọi lĩnh vực: từ lịch sử, địa lí, thiên văn, chiêm tinh, y dược, binh lược cho đến cầm, kì, thi, họa,... về dạy cho nàng. Nàng được học hầu hết mọi thứ trên đời, phải, hầu hết, trừ võ thuật. Không phải tự nhiên mà Gin sắp xếp mọi thứ như vậy, mọi chuyện đều có nguyên do của nó. Và chính nguyên do đó sẽ bắt đầu những chuỗi ngày đau khổ tột cùng của công chúa khi nàng tròn 18 tuổi.

Với sự thông minh thiên bẩm, cộng thêm sự chăm chỉ bất đắc dĩ do Gin dám sát kĩ càng việc học của nàng, nên những thứ đó, trong vòng 10 năm nàng đã học hết không sót một thứ gì. Thậm chí còn xuất sắc hơn cả thầy dạy. Khi nàng 15, nàng đã có thể tự hào là một tài nữ bậc nhất Thiên Hạ. Về trí tuệ và tài năng, nếu nói nàng xếp thứ hai thì không tìm được ai đứng nhất. Về dung mạo, ừmmmm, cái này rất khó nói, vì từ nhỏ tới lớn, nàng chỉ sống trong khuôn viên bức tường đá cao muốn chạm trời đó. Ngoài Gin, những người trong cung hầu hạ nàng và những người dạy nàng học, thì chỉ có một người được phép diện kiến Sherry công chúa một ngày duy nhất trong năm - công chúa Akemi, hoàng tỉ của nàng. Về phần những tài nhân được mời về dạy học cho nàng, sau 10 năm, khi chẳng còn gì để mà dạy nữa vì trò đã vượt xa thầy, mấy người đó cũng đừng mong bước một bước lại gần cổng cung điện, chứ đừng nói đến việc xuất cung. Vì những lí do trên, không một ai ngoài phạm vi cung điện biết đến dung mạo nàng, mà chỉ được nghe đồn là nàng rất đẹp. Không đẹp thì sao Hoàng đế của họ lại cất giữ nàng kĩ như vậy? Ngài coi nàng như báu vật, như ngọc quí trong tay. Không đẹp thì sao ngài lại giữ nàng tránh xa mọi sự xô bồ, mọi điều trần tục của thế gian này? Vì chưa hề được chiêm ngưỡng dung nhan nàng nên người ta cứ tha hồ mà tưởng tượng, thi nhau mà tô vẽ, cùng nhau mà mơ mộng rồi lại bàn tán với nhau. Cứ như vậy, một đồn mười, mười đồn trăm, tiếng tăm về nhan sắc của nàng lan khắp Tứ Quốc. Chẳng mấy chốc, công chúa Sherry của Bắc Quốc trở thành một tuyệt sắc giai nhân có thiên tuệ tuyệt vời, một mĩ nhân sắc nước hương trời bí ẩn bậc nhất trong Thiên Hạ mà khắp nơi dưới gầm trời không ai không biết, nhưng cũng chẳng một ai biết đến dung mạo nàng. Đúng là truyện thật như đùa.

**Grey.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vương tử Kudo

**Chap 2: Vương tử Kudo**

Nếu công chúa Sherry của Bắc quốc huyền bí nổi danh là đại mĩ nhân bí ẩn bậc nhất Tứ Quốc với thiên tuệ tuyệt vời, thì Đại vương tử Kudo của Đông quốc lại nức tiếng bốn phương là phong lưu có hạng. Nơi đâu in dấu chân chàng là nơi đó vương lại mộng tương tư.

Không thể phủ nhận, Vương tử Kudo Shinichi – con trai độc nhất của Hoàng đế Kudo Yusaku và Hoàng hậu Kudo Yukiko tài mạo song toàn, anh tuấn tiêu sái, nam nhân khắp Tứ Quốc ít ai sánh kịp. Chàng được kế thừa toàn bộ những điểm nổi trội từ song thân. Về mặt tính cách, chàng vừa có sự vui vẻ hoạt bát, tự tin có thừa của mẫu hậu, lại vừa mang nét thông minh, thâm trầm, tĩnh lặng của phụ vương. Vương tử Kudo có mái tóc đen cắt ngắn, khuôn mặt thon dài, khôi ngô tuấn tú. Đôi mắt chàng sáng, hàng lông mày rậm, sống mũi cao thẳng, đôi môi mỏng và mịn màng. Toàn thân chàng tỏa ra một phong thái cao quí của bậc vương giả. Khi chàng nhíu mày, hàng trăm cô gái ngả nghiêng theo mỗi nhịp đôi chân mày kia nhíu lại. Lúc chàng cười, cả ngàn thiếu nữ đổ rạp trong giấc mộng tương tư. Từ nhỏ tới lớn chàng luôn sống trong sự cung phụng của mọi người, trong sự ngưỡng mộ của nữ nhân Đông Quốc, hơn nữa chàng lại ý thức được vẻ đẹp của mình, nên kiêu ngạo là điều không thể tránh khỏi.

Một thiếu niên anh tuấn lại kiêu ngạo như chàng rất khó để làm bạn. Có thể làm huynh đệ của chàng, khắp Tứ Quốc chỉ có hai người.

Một là vương tử Tây Quốc Hattori Heiji – Con trai độc nhất của Hoàng đế Hattori Heizo và Hoàng hậu Shizuka. Cũng chẳng có gì đáng ngạc nhiên, vì hai ông bố mẫu mực của hai chàng đã xây dựng được một tình bạn đáng trân trọng từ rất lâu rồi. Thậm chí, nếu khi xưa Hattori Heiji sinh ra là nữ nhân, giờ này có lẽ đã trở thành vương phi Đông Quốc! Và Shinichi thầm cảm tạ trời đất vì cái tên nhọ nồi đó là nam nhân. Chàng không muốn đời trai trẻ của mình bị chôn vùi trong cuộc hôn nhân với một cô công chúa "xi đèn đèn". Tất nhiên, chàng chỉ dám nghĩ vậy thôi, chứ dại gì nói ra. Trừ khi chàng đã chán sống và muốn banh xác dưới lưỡi kiếm của tên bạn chí cốt. Gì chứ dám động đến làn da của hắn – một đệ nhất cao thủ kiếm đạo – thì đừng mong thân thể được nguyên vẹn.

Người thứ hai là một hiệp khách giang hồ bí ẩn, hành tung bất định, là một cao thủ võ lâm nổi danh Tứ Quốc – Kuroba Kaito-thường được biết đến với cái tên hiệp khách ánh trăng Kaito Kid. Nhắc đến chuyện kết giao của hai người này thật là tự nhiên đến không còn gì tự nhiên hơn. Trong một lần vương tử Kudo đi săn, chàng vô tình nhắm tới một con tiểu bạch hồ vốn là thú nuôi của Kaito. Hai người chạm mặt và đã hết sức kinh ngạc khi thấy trên thế gian lại có người giống mình đến vậy, giống nhau như hai giọt nước. Sau một hồi kinh ngạc, hai chàng chuyển sang…thán phục nhan sắc của nhau. Shinichi đã mời Kaito vào tửu quán để tiếp tục cái sự thán phục ấy. Rồi càng tâm sự, hai chàng càng phát hiện ra sự giống nhau giữa hai người không chỉ dừng lại ở diện mạo. Nào là cùng yêu thích sự tự do, ghét cảm giác bị trói buộc, cùng thích ngao du sơn thủy, cùng say mê võ thuật, cùng (tự nhận) là những bậc quân tử phong thái bất phàm, hào hoa phong nhã. Ngay hôm ấy, vương tử Kudo và chàng hiệp khách ánh trăng đã kết giao bằng hữu, trở nên thân thiết cứ như đã quen biết mấy chục năm. Kaito còn nhớ hôm đó, Shinichi đã cười lớn mà nói với chàng rằng:

- Cũng may là hai ta không cùng yêu một người con gái, chứ không thì thật khó cho nàng ấy, phải lựa chọn giữa hai nam tử tài mạo song toàn, thế gian hiếm gặp như chúng ta.

- Đúng vậy – Kaito gật gù tán đồng – Nhưng huynh yên tâm, huynh là vương tử, kiểu gì chẳng đụng mấy cô công chúa tiểu thư. Ta không rảnh để vướng vào mớ rắc rối quyền lực ấy đâu. Chúng ta chắc chắn không cùng yêu một người, giúp cho thế gian bớt đi một mĩ nhân phải đau khổ.

- Cũng đúng.

Nói đoạn hai chàng cười vang, thản nhiên uống rượu trước những con mắt tròn mắt dẹt vì cuộc đối thoại tự tin khó đỡ của hai người.

Nhưng trên thế gian, ai đoán biết trước đâu được chữ "ngờ".

Vương tử Kudo là hình mẫu lí tưởng nhất cho những thiếu nữ Đông quốc lựa chọn nam nhân. Được người người ngưỡng mộ, lại có tính ham vui nên chàng cứ thoải mái đong đưa với các cô nàng xinh đẹp, nhưng lại chẳng để tâm đến người nào. Có lẽ, người con gái duy nhất được chàng thật lòng quan tâm đến chỉ có Mori Ran, con gái yêu độc nhất của thừa tướng Mori Kogoro, cũng là thanh mai trúc mã với chàng.

Ngay từ khi còn nhỏ, chỉ cần có mặt Shinichi là người ta sẽ thấy bóng Ran bên cạnh. Khi trưởng thành, chàng thường đi khắp nơi du sơn ngoạn thủy, nhưng hễ chàng vừa trở về hoàng cung, Ran liền lập tức có mặt, mang theo món bánh chanh chàng thích ăn nhất và tâm sự với chàng cho thỏa nỗi nhớ mong. Không chỉ có phụ mẫu hai bên, mà quần thần trong ngoài triều đều nhận ra tình cảm mà tiểu thư của thừa tướng dành cho vương tử. Ai ai cũng vui thay cho đôi kim đồng ngọc nữ, tất nhiên, trừ những tiểu thư không-phải-con-gái-thừa-tướng. Tuy nhiên, họ buộc phải thừa nhận rằng nữ nhân khắp Đông Quốc không ai có thể so sánh với Mori Ran – niềm tự hào của thừa tướng. Nói về cốt cách, nàng nhu mì, hiền thục, dịu dàng có thừa. Nói về nhan sắc, thân hình nàng mảnh mai, mái tóc nàng dày, đen mượt và suôn dài, làn da nàng trắng nõn. Nàng có khôn mặt trái xoan xinh đẹp, đôi mày lá liễu, cặp mắt đen to tròn long lanh dưới hàng mi dài cong vút tựa hai hồ nước mùa xuân trong vắt. Chiếc mũi nàng nhỏ và cao nằm trên đôi môi chúm chím, đỏ như trái anh đào chín mọng. Mỗi khi gặp vương tử Kudo, trái anh đào mọng đỏ ấy lại nở ra những nụ cười rạng rỡ như ánh nắng mai làm bừng sáng khuôn mặt ngọc ngà xinh đẹp. Nhưng trái với vẻ ngoài dịu dàng là thế, Ran rất giỏi võ công, và hễ nàng cáu lên, đừng ai dại gì mà xuất hiện quanh nàng trong phạm vi một trượng. Nếu đấu tay đôi, có khi vương tử Kudo cũng khó thắng được nàng.

Với những lí do trên, cộng thêm quá khứ huy hoàng mười tám năm thanh mai trúc mã, và may mắn thay tên Heiji không phải là con gái, nên vị trí vương phi Đông Quốc từ lâu đã được mọi người mặc định phải là Mori Ran. Tuy nhiên, nhân vật chính của chúng ta lại mải mê khám phá thế gian, nay đây mai đó, một chút cũng không để tâm đến chuyện thành gia lập thất, cũng chẳng nhận ra những gợi ý quá rõ ràng, chỉ thiếu nước nói thẳng toẹt ra về chuyện nạp phi từ song thân, thừa tướng và cả Ran.

Có đôi lúc Ran cũng buồn, nhưng chẳng kéo dài lâu, vì mỗi lần chàng trở về đều không quên mua tặng nàng những món quà đặc trưng cho những nơi chàng đã đến. Ran tự nhủ, như thế có nghĩa là Shinichi rất quan tâm nàng. Chàng có thể không mua gì cho phụ mẫu ( vì họ có thiếu chi đâu) nhưng tuyệt đối không quên mua quà cho nàng. Trong mắt Shinichi cũng chẳng có nữ nhân nào khác, nàng còn mong gì hơn? Chuyện lập phi cứ để tính sau, dù sao nàng và Shinichi vẫn còn trẻ. Nghĩ vậy, Ran cảm thấy phấn chấn hơn rất nhiều, và nàng lại tiếp tục vui sống những ngày hạnh phúc vô ưu của mình. Về phần vương tử Kudo Shinichi, dĩ nhiên, lại tiếp tục những cuộc phiêu lưu khám phá, tự do bay nhảy của chàng mà không hay biết, trong chuyến đi tới đây khi chàng vừa qua 18 tuổi, chàng sẽ bước chân vào vòng xoáy định mệnh của cuộc đời, một định mệnh mà sự trải nghiệm không hề dễ chịu!

**Grey.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bắt đầu

**Chap 3: Bắt đầu**

Mùa thu, trời thanh gió mát, lá phong đỏ rực, lại thêm những món ăn đặc trưng vô cùng hấp dẫn. Tiết trời, phong cảnh, ẩm thực, tất cả hoà quyện, thật tuyệt vời cho những buổi dạo chơi ngoài trời đầy lãng mạn. Cũng dễ hiểu vì sao người ta nói mùa thu là mùa của đôi lứa, mùa của tình yêu. Vậy mà hôm nay - một ngày đặc biệt trong cái mùa của đôi lứa, của tình yêu ấy, Sherry - nàng công chúa yêu kiều của chúng ta lại tự giam mình trong phòng dược liệu. Bên cạnh nàng là một Nội quan đang khổ sở van nài đến lần thứ ba:

- Công chúa, bệ hạ đang đợi Người ở Thuỷ Nguyệt Đình. Công chúa làm ơn bớt chút thời gian qua đó đi ạ. Nếu Người không đến, cái mạng của lão nô khó mà giữ được, công chúa!

- Ngươi nói lại với ông ta là ta không rảnh. Không thấy ta đang nghiên cứu dầu thơm sao? Đừng làm phiền ta nữa.

Viên Nội quan toát mồ hôi lạnh, thế gian này, người dám phản ứng như thế trước lệnh của Gin chắc chỉ có mình Sherry công chúa. Ông ta vội vàng quì mọp xuống đất, lạy nàng lia lịa, giọng nói run rẩy như sắp chết đến nơi:

- Lão nô trăm nghìn lần lạy công chúa. Xin Người hãy thương cho cái mạng già này mà đến gặp bệ hạ. Thần thật tình chưa thể chết. Công chúa, thần trên còn mẹ già, dưới có vợ dại con thơ. Xin Người nghĩ đến việc thần đã hầu hạ trong cung mấy chục năm nay mà thương xót cho cái thân tàn này...

Sherry ngừng lại, nàng quay xuống nhìn viên Nội quan, khẽ buông tiếng thở dài:

- Ngươi là Thái giám mà cũng có vợ dại con thơ sao?

Ngồi bên Thuỷ Nguyệt Đình, Gin nhíu nhẹ đôi mày - một biểu hiện của sự mất kiên nhẫn.

"Sherry, nàng đang làm cái quái gì thế? Đã một canh giờ rồi, đi một vòng quanh Hàn Băng Cung cũng chỉ đến thế là cùng."

Một làn gió nhẹ thổi qua, khẽ lay động mái tóc dài màu bạch kim tuyệt đẹp, mái tóc không hề nhuộm, mà là bẩm sinh. Có lẽ bởi vì Gin chính là sự kết tinh của tà ác và nhân đạo. Chàng im lặng ngồi bất động, một làn khí lạnh như băng tuyết bao trùm toàn bộ không gian. Khuôn mặt chàng tinh xảo như một bức tượng bằng băng. Dưới mái tóc dài loà xoà là đôi mắt lam nhạt hơi xếch lên, khiến cho khuôn mặt Gin luôn phảng phất một sự lạnh lùng như băng đá. Bộ long bào màu đen làm toát lên vẻ cao quí trên người chàng, chiếc áo choàng đen dài càng khiến cho chàng trông thật phong độ. Nàng cung nữ bên cạnh Gin thất thần ngắm chàng không chớp mắt, quên đi cả vị trí của bản thân. Có lẽ là người mới, chưa biết cách nhìn người đoán tâm trạng của vị hoàng đế cao cao tại thượng kia, nên nàng mới dám có hành động như vậy. Thế nhưng, sinh vật hoàn hảo trước mắt ấy chính là một vì tinh tú trên bầu trời, xa xôi vô cùng, chỉ có thể ngắm chứ không thể chạm tay vào. À không, chỉ có thể trộm nhìn từ xa, vì xưa nay ít ai dám đối diện với đôi mắt như phủ băng ấy. Rồi như chợt nhận ra mình đã quá thất lễ, và như cảm nhận được không khí đã đạt đến độ âm, nàng cung nữ vội vàng thu lại ánh nhìn ước ao thèm muốn, vô thức mở miệng ra không ngừng ca ngợi vị Hoàng đế tựa núi băng ngàn năm kia nhằm xoa dịu mùi nguy hiểm đang ngập tràn:

- Bệ hạ, Ngài là vị Hoàng đế hoàn mĩ nhất thế gian này. Ngài anh tuấn, phong độ, phong thái lạnh lùng điềm tĩnh, anh minh sáng suốt. Ngài là mặt trời trên cao, là niềm tự hào của muôn dân Bắc Quốc, là vị thần tối thượng trong trái tim của mọi nữ nhân...

Tràng ngôn từ ca ngợi hoa mĩ dài dằng dặc ấy bị cắt ngang bởi một giọng nói trong, nhẹ nhưng lạnh thấu tâm hồn:

- Anh tuấn phong độ? Lạnh lùng điềm tĩnh? Nếu quả thật như thế thì đã chẳng ế chỏng ế chơ, 33 tuổi đầu mà không lập nổi Hoàng hậu. Ngay đến Phi tần một người cũng không có.

Công chúa Sherry nhẹ nhàng bước từng bước chậm rãi trên đoạn cầu đá trắng dẫn đến Thuỷ Nguyệt Đình. Thân ảnh nàng mảnh mai, thanh thoát. Bộ y phục kín đáo màu tím hoàng gia điểm xuyết những đường thêu chìm tinh tế khéo léo ôm gọn những đường cong hoàn mĩ của nàng, tà áo choàng đen quí phái uyển chuyển uốn lượn theo từng bước chân. Màu tím mộng mơ và màu đen huyền bí làm nổi bật làn da trắng như tuyết, mịn như ngọc, đẹp không tì vết của nàng. Mái tóc nàng màu hoàng hôn gợn nhẹ, ôm lấy gương mặt thanh tú nhưng băng giá chẳng kém gì Gin. Bên dưới hàng mày thanh mảnh là đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo rất trong, tĩnh lặng nhưng sâu thẳm như mặt hồ không đáy hút hồn người đối diện. Rèm mi dày, dài và cong vút càng làm tăng thêm vẻ huyền bí cho đôi mắt sắc như dao cau. Chiếc mũi của nàng cao và thanh, nhẹ nhàng hít từng hơi thở trong lành quyện hương sen. Làn môi nàng mỏng, màu hồng nhẹ, mịn màng tựa cánh hoa anh đào mùa xuân. Những lời vừa thốt ra từ cánh môi xinh đẹp ấy khiến máu trong người đám Nội quan và cung nữ như đông cứng lại, các kinh mạch lớn nhỏ như muốn vỡ vụn ra. Họ sốc nặng, đứng như trời trồng, mắt trợn ngược nhìn nàng mà mồm há hốc. Sau đó lại sợ hãi len lén liếc nhìn vị Hoàng đế vẫn đang ngồi bất động kia. Gin chỉ hừ nhẹ một tiếng, chiếc cằm nhọn của chàng hơi hếch lên, đôi mắt lạnh lùng ấy quét ngang qua người Sherry, rồi hơi sững lại khi làn môi tuyệt mĩ màu hoa anh đào khẽ nở một nụ cười kiêu bạc.

- Sao giờ mới đến? - chàng chỉ lạnh lùng buông một câu.

Đám người đang trợn mắt há mồm kia giờ mới hoàn hồn trở lại. Thiên hạ này, dám bình thản nói ra những câu ấy khi đối mặt Gin, mà chàng lại không hề phật ý hay nổi giận dù chỉ một chút, ngoài vị công chúa có mái tóc màu hoàng hôn này ra, e là không còn ai khác.

- Nếu không phải lão thái giám kia hết lòng hết sức đem cả gia tộc ra đe dọa ta thì ta cũng không đến. Có gì thì nói mau đi, ta không rảnh. - Nàng vừa nói vừa nhìn sang viên Nội quan đang run cầm cập.

Đám người vừa lấy lại bình tĩnh nãy giờ, một lần nữa sợ đến nỗi mặt cắt không còn giọt máu, nín thở chờ đợi. Để tồn tại được trong cung đã là một điều rất khổ sở, trí óc lúc nào cũng căng như dây đàn. Nhưng để tồn tại bên cạnh Gin và Sherry công chúa thì không chỉ thần kinh, mà cả mạch máu cũng luôn ở trong trạng thái căng đét, có thể đứt bất cứ lúc nào, vì chàng và nàng luôn tạo ra những tình huống làm người khác muốn vỡ tim. Vì vậy, những người này ai nấy đều phải có thần kinh thép.

- Hôm nay là Trung thu.

Gin nói ngắn gọn, phẩy tay cho nội quan và cung nữ lui ra, rồi ra hiệu cho nàng ngồi xuống phía đối diện. Nàng nhìn qua chiếc bàn đá bày đủ loại bánh Trung thu thượng hạng thơm lừng và một bình trà sen tỏa hương thơm mát. Bình thường Gin chỉ uống rượu, không bao giờ đụng đến trà. Nhưng có lần nàng nói uống quá nhiều rượu có hại cho sức khoẻ, nên từ đó khi ngồi với nàng, chàng không đụng đến dù chỉ một giọt rượu.

- Chàng gọi ta đến đây không phải chỉ để ăn bánh, uống trà và thưởng trăng đấy chứ? - Sherry nhìn Gin nhướn mày nghi hoặc.

- Không phải. Ta gọi nàng đến đây để ăn bánh, uống trà, thưởng trăng và gặp vài người. - chàng chậm rãi đáp - Đã tới kia rồi.

Nàng ngoảnh đầu lại, đáy mắt thoáng chút xao động. Mái tóc ấy, ánh mắt ấy, dáng hình ấy... Quả thật, đã lâu lắm rồi. Nàng và người ấy, giống như gần ngay trước mắt mà xa tận chân trời. Nhưng...

- Akemi? - nàng khẽ hỏi, ánh mắt khẽ nhìn qua thân ảnh cô độc vừa lạ vừa quen phía sau.

Cô gái đó bước lại gần và ôm chầm lấy nàng, giọng nói như lạc đi vì vui sướng:

- Shiho, tỉ nhớ muội chết đi được, Shiho của ta.

Đã từ lâu, nàng không được nghe cái tên thân thương ấy. Từ khi nàng 5 tuổi, từ lúc Gin lên ngôi, từ khi tên nàng được đổi thành Sherry, thì có lẽ Akemi là người duy nhất còn gọi nàng bằng cái tên này. Sẽ là người duy nhất, nếu không có một người.

- Tỉ tỉ... - nàng xúc động nhìn gương mặt như hoa như ngọc của Akemi đang rưng rưng nước mắt - Sao lại...?

Sherry nhìn qua Gin như muốn tìm một lời giải đáp. Mọi năm, chàng chỉ cho Akemi vào cung mỗi năm vài lần vào những dịp đặc biệt như sinh thần nàng, Tết Nguyên Đán. Trung thu không nằm trong những dịp đặc biệt đó.

- Lâu rồi hai tỉ muội chưa gặp nhau. Ta chỉ là nhân dịp rảnh rỗi cho hai người đoàn viên thôi. Hơn nữa, cũng nên để tỉ phu và thê muội gặp gỡ nhiều hơn chứ nhỉ... - Gin nói, đặc biệt nhấn mạnh hai chữ "tỉ phu" và "thê muội", mắt nhìn qua nam tử đứng sau Akemi - ...Akai Shuuichi?

Chàng thanh niên trạc 29 tuổi có dáng người cao, toàn thân vận hắc y, mái tóc dài màu đen bay nhẹ trong gió. Ánh mắt sắc lạnh trên gương mặt tuấn tú của chàng nhìn chằm chằm vào Gin, khoé môi khẽ nhếch một nụ cười như mỉa mai, như thách thức. Akemi đỏ bừng mặt khi nghe Gin nói câu ấy, còn Sherry, nàng nhận ra ngay bầu không khí hắc ám đang bao phủ khắp Thuỷ Nguyệt Đình. Và hai người đó sẽ còn tiếp tục đọ mắt nếu như nàng không lên tiếng.

- Hai người còn đứng đó làm gì? Tỉ ngồi xuống đi. - rồi nàng nhìn sang Akai Shuuichi - huynh cũng ngồi đi, Akai.

Ánh mắt Akai dịu đi một chút khi nghe giọng nàng, rồi chàng từ từ tiến lại bàn, ngồi đối diện với Gin. Nhờ ánh mắt sắc lẹm đầy đe dọa của Sherry mà bữa tiệc nhỏ đêm Trung thu diễn ra trong yên bình. Tuy nhiên, thỉnh thoảng hai chàng vẫn bắn cho nhau những ánh mắt toé lửa.

Trời dần về khuya, công chúa Sherry tiễn tỉ tỉ và Akai ra về. Akemi bịn rịn không muốn rời đi ngay, còn dặn dò nàng đủ thứ cứ như mẫu thân dặn dò nhi nữ trước ngày xuất giá.

- Tự chăm sóc bản thân nhé, Shiho. - Akai chỉ nói một câu ngắn gọn trước khi rời đi, cố tình nhấn mạnh hai tiếng "Shiho" và không quên liếc Gin đầy thách thức.

Nàng gật đầu, rồi lặng lẽ nhìn theo bóng dáng Akemi khuất dần trong màn đêm. Đôi mắt nàng phủ sương buồn bã.

- Giờ thì nói được rồi chứ? Mục đích của chàng là gì?

Nàng hỏi sau khi bóng Akemi đã khuất, Gin cười nhẹ và nói:

- Quả nhiên, không gì qua được mắt nàng. Ta muốn nàng đi Đông Quốc một chuyến. Những gì nàng được học bao nhiêu năm nay, bây giờ đã đến lúc dùng đến rồi.

- Xuất hiện Lưu ly bảo ngọc rồi sao? - Sherry hờ hững đáp.

- Nàng biết? - một tia ngạc nhiên thoáng qua trong mắt Gin, nhưng chỉ trong giây lát - đúng vậy, ta chỉ biết là ở Đông Quốc, còn chính xác ở đâu, phải tìm thế nào ta không rõ. Vì vậy chuyến đi có thể sẽ kéo dài.

- Ra vậy, nên chàng mới cho ta gặp Akemi.

- Trên đường nguy hiểm luôn rình rập, nàng phải hết sức thận trọng. Để bảo vệ bản thân, phải tuyệt đối giữ bí mật thân phận. Ta sẽ cho người ngầm bảo vệ nàng.

- Bao giờ ta sẽ khởi hành?

- Càng sớm càng tốt!

- Ta không cần người hầu.

- Nàng có thể tự chăm sóc bản thân?

- Chàng có thể tin tưởng ai sao?

Gin im lặng không nói, Sherry biết, chàng đã bị nàng nói trúng tim đen. Gin luôn đa nghi còn hơn Tào Tháo.

Ngay đêm hôm sau, công chúa Sherry vận thường phục bí mật xuất cung đi Đông Quốc. Gin đứng trên thành nhìn theo bóng xe ngựa của nàng xa dần. Từng dòng kí ức đưa chàng trở về quá khứ. Mười tám năm trước, khi Hoàng hậu tiền triều đang mang thai Shiho đã xuất hiện một ánh sao rực sáng vụt ngang qua bầu trời. Ánh sao ấy rất rực rỡ, rực rỡ đến nỗi làm sáng chói cả một vùng trời. Đặc biệt, thứ ánh sáng ấy có màu lam. Không khó để một nhà chiêm tinh học uyên bác hiểu biết về truyền thuyết ngọc lưu ly nhận ra đó là dấu hiệu lưu ly bảo ngọc xuất hiện - là viên màu lam. Luồng ánh sáng màu lam ấy quá mạnh, mạnh đến nỗi người ta mặc nhiên bỏ qua những tia màu lục nhẹ lấp lánh xen lẫn trong luồng sáng ấy. Chỉ duy nhất một nhà chiêm tinh học vĩ đại phát hiện ra điều đó - một phát hiện khiến ông phải bàng hoàng: là sự xuất hiện kép - cả hai viên bảo ngọc cùng xuất hiện trên dương gian. Điều này sẽ làm đảo điên cả đất trời, âm dương hỗn loạn. Nhưng đó vẫn chưa phải là bất ngờ lớn nhất đối với ông. Điều bất ngờ nhất chính là bản thân ông lại là người bảo vệ viên lục lưu ly. Ông đã thề với chính mình là sẽ giữ kín bí mật ấy cho đến cuối đời. Nhưng không ai đoán được chữ "ngờ". Hơn năm năm sau, khi tình thế bắt buộc phải sử dụng đến viên bảo ngọc - thứ trân quí nhất thế gian mà ông may mắn có trong tay, nhà Chiêm tinh vĩ đại ấy - Miyano Atsushi - Hoàng đế tiền triều Bắc Quốc đã nói cho một người duy nhất biết sự thật kinh thiên động địa này - Gin. Khi ấy cũng là lúc ông phải trả giá bằng chính mạng sống của mình.

" Sherry, lí do ta phải bỏ công sức tìm tất cả những người xuất sắc nhất trong mọi lĩnh vực để đào tạo nàng, chính bản thân ta đốc thúc việc học của nàng, chính là vì nàng là người duy nhất có khả năng tìm ra viên ngọc lưu ly thứ hai trên thế gian này - viên bảo ngọc hội tụ linh khí đất trời."

**Grey.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gặp gỡ

**Chap 4: Gặp gỡ.**

**Đông Quốc.**

- Vương tử,VƯƠNG TỬƯƯƯ…..

Một thiếu niên tầm 18, 19 tuổi hớt hải chạy xồng xộc vào phủ Thừa tướng, miệng không ngừng kêu toáng lên khiến vương tử Kudo Shinichi đang ngồi đường hoàng ăn nho, nghe Ran dốc bầu tâm sự suýt thì sặc hạt nho, lộn cổ xuống đất. Chàng cau mày,gắt lên với tên vừa vào đến cửa đã vấp ngã dúi dụi, cắm nguyên cả hàm răng xuống sàn:

- Làm gì mà gào ầm lên thế hả? Mà người không cẩn thận chút được à, Eisuke?

Hondo Eisuke – người hầu hậu đậu bậc nhất trong phủ của vương tử Kudo nhăn nhó đứng dậy, một tay phủi quần áo, một tay ôm miệng, khó khăn nói:

- Thần quên mất hôm nay là ngày vương tử Hattori đến Đông Quốc, nên vội đến báo cho vương tử...

- CÁI GÌ...? Sao ngươi có thể quên được chứ? Cái tên hậu đậu này, ngươi chết với ta.

Shinichi gầm lên, vung tay cốc mạnh một cái đau điếng xuống đầu Eisuke tội nghiệp,rồi vọt đi không quên nói với lại:

- Ta xin lỗi, Ran. Gặp nàng sau nhé!

Hondo Eisuke vội vàng lật đật chạy theo sau, không quên va đập thử độ bền đồ đạc và đo đất giúp phủ Thừa tướng thêm vài lần, bỏ lại Ran vẫn đang ngơ ngác. Nàng lắc đầu, buông một tiếng thở dài nhìn theo bóng họ.

**Tại Vương phủ.**

- Cái tên Shinichi chết bằm! Cả năm ta mới có dịp sang thăm ngươi, thế mà ngươi lặn mất tăm. Đã không đến Chính điện đón ta thì thôi, ta đã đến tận phủ tìm ngươi mà ngươi lại chạy đi "tâm sự" với tiểu thư nhà Thừa tướng là sao hả? Cái tên trọng sắc khinh bạn!

Vừa đặt chân vào phủ, vương tử Kudo đã được chào đón bằng một tràng chửi rủa sặc mùi du côn của tên bạn chí cốt. Là vương tử độc nhất, đáng lẽ chàng phải ở trong cung. Nhưng cũng vì bản tính ham phiêu lưu của mình mà chàng đã chuyển ra khỏi cung, xây dựng riêng một Vương phủ để tiện bề hành động, có thể trốn đi chơi bất cứ lúc nào mà không bị ai quản lí. Sau khi ném cho Eisuke một cái nhìn chết người, chàng gãi đầu cười hềnh hệch như một tên ngố, cầu hòa:

- Thôi mà Heiji, cũng tại ta dạo này đãng trí quá, huynh bớt giận, bớt giận, ha ha...

Vừa nói, chàng vừa lén nhìn thanh kiếm đang rung bần bật trong bàn tay nghiến chặt vì giận của Hattori Heiji mà toát mồ hôi hột.

- Hừ, quên bạn thì được, nhưng sắc thì không đâu nhỉ? Đồ tồi, rồi có ngày huynh chết đi sống lại vì nữ tử cho xem.

Thấy Heiji có vẻ nguôi ngoai, chàng vội vàng tiếp lời:

- Huynh nói gì vậy, làm gì có chuyện đó. Hiếm có dịp chúng ta được gặp riêng thế này. Cũng đã ba năm rồi nhỉ,từ khi huynh lập Vương phi, cái cô Kazuha dữ dằn đó.

- Có dữ cũng không bằng bà Ran nhà huynh đâu. Còn nhớ lần ta lỡ tay làm gãy cành hoa quí của nàng ấy không? Lần đó nàng ta suýt bẻ gãy cổ ta đấy.

- Thì đó rõ ràng là lỗi tại huynh mà. Mà huynh từ Tây Quốc tới đây gặp riêng ta, chắc không chỉ để ôn lại chuyện xưa đấy chứ?

- Cha huynh chưa nói gì sao? – Heiji hạ giọng – Có thông tin Lưu ly bảo ngọc xuất hiện trên lãnh thổ Đông Quốc. Chúng ta không thể để viên Lam lưu ly ấy rơi vào tay kẻ xấu, đặc biệt là tên Gin Bắc Quốc đó. Vì thế cha chúng ta đã giao nhiệm vụ tìm và bảo vệ bảo ngọc cho ta và huynh. Mau chuẩn bị đi, chúng ta sẽ khởi hành ngay đến vùng phía Bắc, Kaito sẽ đợi ta tại phòng trà Kim Nguyệt.

- Sao lại có cả Kaito? – sau khi xử lí hết đống thông tin mới được cung cấp, vương tử Kudo tròn xoe mắt hỏi.

- Càng đông càng vui mà. – Hattori thản nhiên trả lời.

***

Sau ba ngày ròng rã trên xe ngựa, công chúa Sherry, à không, từ bây giờ nàng sẽ là một nữ tử bình thường, đã đến biên giới Đông Quốc. Mặc trên người bộ y phục của Đông Quốc mà theo nàng – quá rườm rà và bất tiện – nàng lại rủa thầm Gin. Từ lúc qua biên giới, nàng xuống xe đi bộ vào thành, bộ y phục đã chứng minh cho nàng thấy rõ sự bất tiện và rườm rà của nó. Y phục Đông Quốc được thiết kế gồm nhiều lớp áo, nhưng mỗi lớp lại rất mỏng. Đai lưng là một dải lụa mềm thắt lại, làm nổi bật những đường cong cơ thể hoàn mĩ và đặc biệt là vòng eo tuyệt đẹp của nàng. Ống tay áo được may rộng để tạo độ buông rủ. Từ đai lưng trở xuống, từng tà áo mỏng với những đường thêu chìm cầu kì chạy theo viền áo buông mềm mại, xếp lên nhau. Thỉnh thoảng, tay áo cùng tà áo bay lên, gợn sóng nhẹ nhàng trong gió khiến nàng nhìn thướt tha chẳng khác nào tiên nữ giáng trần. Phải – thướt tha – tính từ nàng ghét nhất khi miêu tả bộ y phục này. Lại thêm việc được may từ các loại lụa thượng hạng và vải cao cấp. Mặc trên người thứ như vậy, nàng có muốn không gây sự chú ý cũng không được. Dọc đường đi, ai ai cũng ngoái lại nhìn nàng, nữ thì ngưỡng mộ xen lẫn ghen tị, nam thì nhìn nàng chằm chặp đến nỗi đá thúng đụng nia. Nhớ lại cái ngày nhận y phục từ Gin, nàng đã nói không muốn gây sự chú ý nên y phục phải đơn giản một chút. Gin nói người hầu có thể không mang, nhưng y phục dù đơn giản cũng phải thuộc loại tốt, không thể xuềnh xoàng quá được. Lại còn bảo nàng yên tâm, các cô tiểu thư Đông Quốc đều ăn mặc như vậy cả, còn cầu kì và sang trọng hơn nàng, nàng sẽ không quá nổi bật đâu. Vậy mà xem người dân nơi đây nhìn nàng bằng ánh mắt thế nào này, nàng rất khó chịu vì điều đó. Rồi nàng lại buông lời rủa thầm Gin – người lúc này đang phê duyệt tấu chương mà mắt nháy liên tục. Nhưng nàng đâu biết, chẳng phải người dân nơi đây chưa từng thấy tiểu thư nào ăn mặc sang trọng như vậy, thậm chí sang trọng hơn họ cũng đã từng thấy. Lí do họ nhìn nàng, chẳng qua do nàng đẹp quá mà thôi. Thở dài, nàng chọn quán trà trước mắt để dừng chân – một quán trà khang trang với biển hiệu dát vàng hai chữ lấp lánh – Kim Nguyệt.

Nàng chọn một phòng tách biệt nơi góc quán. Gọi là phòng chứ thực ra chỉ là một bàn trà được ngăn riêng ra bởi hai bức bình phong lớn. Nàng không thích sự ồn ào, nên vừa vào đã chọn nơi đây. Thật may là vẫn còn một trong hai phòng duy nhất trong quán còn trống, trước lúc nàng đến, một phòng đã được đặt rồi. Khi đang thưởng thức hương trà hoa cúc dìu dịu và vị bánh yến sào thơm ngọt thì không gian nhỏ yên tĩnh của nàng bị phá hoại một cách không thương tiếc bởi cuộc "nói chuyện" phòng bên.

- Huynh nói cái gì? NHẮC LẠI THỬ COI. – một giọng nam gào lên một cách quá lố.

- Còn không phải sao? Khắp Tứ Quốc ai mà không biết huynh sợ thê tử một phép chứ? – giọng nam thứ hai vang lên, pha thêm chút bỡn cợt.

- Huynh thì hơn ta chắc? Khắp Tứ Quốc cũng có ai không biết huynh sợ Ran hơn cả trời?

- Chuyện đó khác, Ran không phải thê tử của ta, hơn nữa nàng ấy đẹp. – tên đó thản nhiên đáp gọn.

Shiho sốc, thực sự sốc với cái lí lẽ trơ trẽn đến không thể trơ trẽn hơn của cái gã trời đánh phòng bên. Nàng đang định bỏ qua cuộc đối thoại phàm phu tục tử đó để cố gắng lấy lại sự yên tĩnh cho tâm hồn thì một giọng nói thứ ba khiến nàng chú ý.

- Nói đến đẹp, có thể Ran đẹp nhất Đông Quốc, nhưng người đẹp nhất Tứ Quốc, cũng là người bí ẩn nhất phải kể đến công chúa Sherry của Bắc Quốc.

- Nàng công chúa thông minh tuyệt đỉnh chẳng ai biết mặt đó sao? – giọng nam đầu tiên lên tiếng – nghe nói nàng có mái tóc màu hoàng hôn. Nhưng đó là tất cả, ngoài ra không một ai biết thêm gì nữa.

Và cái giọng của gã trơ trẽn đó lại vang lên, khiến Shiho sốc thêm lần nữa, sốc nặng.

- Thiên tuệ tuyệt vời, thông minh tuyệt đỉnh? Đó chẳng qua là lời đồn thổi thôi. Chẳng phải người ta nói Hoàng đế Bắc Quốc cho mời những nhân vật xuất chúng nhất về để dạy cho nàng ta ư? Thế mà hơn mười hai năm chẳng một ai bước ra khỏi cung điện Bắc Quốc. Nếu thông minh, cần đến mười hai năm để làm gì? Theo ta thấy, là đần độn thì có, học mười hai năm chẳng xong thứ gì. Đến tài nhân xuất sắc nhất cũng không dạy nổi nàng ta.

Shiho mở lớn đôi mắt biếc, phóng một ánh nhìn như thiêu như đốt về phía tấm bình phong ngăn cách kia. Bất giác, cả quán trà ai cũng toát mồ hôi hột.

- Ê Shinichi – Hattori Heiji thì thầm – huynh có cảm thấy như bị đốt cháy phía sau lưng không?

- Ta cảm thấy không khí tăng vài chục độ. – Kaito cũng thấp giọng thì thầm.

Còn chàng vương tử của chúng ta không hề để ý gì mà tiếp tục tràng suy luận của mình.

- Gì mà quốc sắc thiên hương, mĩ nhân đệ nhất? Theo ta,có mà là đệ nhất xú nhân thì có! Xấu xí quá nên tên Hoàng đế đó mới không mặt mũi nào cho nàng ta ra mặt gặp người khác, mới phải giấu cô ta kĩ như vậy. Xây hẳn một tẩm cung riêng tách biệt với bức tường bao cao vút, lại không cho bất cứ ai họa dung nhan, hay được gặp cô ta mà còn sống ra ngoài. Còn tóc màu hoàng hôn? Gì chứ, thiên hạ này không ai có thể nói chính xác hoàng hôn màu gì, thế mà có người có tóc màu hoàng hôn? Nực cười, theo ta, đơn giản là tóc cô ta bị cháy nắng!

Shiho sốc lần ba. Sao trên thế gian lại có kẻ kinh khủng đến thế. Hắn trơ trẽn không nói, hắn lại giám ngang nhiên xúc phạm công chúa Bắc Quốc, hơn nữa còn là trước mặt nàng? Dù là hắn có không biết việc này.

- Này Shinichi, huynh hơi quá đáng rồi đấy. Huynh có biết công chúa Bắc Quốc trông như thế nào không mà tùy tiện xuất ngôn xúc phạm người ta chứ? – Kaito lên tiếng ngắt lời Shinichi.

- Nhưng mà Kaito, ta thấy Shinichi nói cũng có lí.

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, Hattori Heiji liền cảm thấy một luồng hơi lạnh hắc ám bao trùm không gian. Trong quán trà, ai nấy đều cảm thấy lạnh dọc sống lưng. Nàng không thể tin được. Gin sẽ không thể tin được. Đám tài nhân dạy học nàng cũng sẽ không thể tin được. Không ai có thể tin được. Vậy mà cái tên sợ vợ chết bằm phòng bên lại có thể tin được lời tên trơ trẽn đó nói. Nàng thật muốn dùng một liều độc dược giết chết bọn chúng. À, trừ người thứ ba đó, có vẻ còn hiểu lí lẽ một chút.

- Hôm nay thời tiết thất thường thật. Vừa mới nóng như trong lò thiêu, giờ lại âm u lạnh lẽo chẳng khác nào trong động băng rồi. - cái con người gây ra sự biến đổi thời tiết thất thường ấy hồn nhiên lên tiếng.

Chợt sự ồn ào bất thường giữa quán trà gây sự chú ý cho họ, cũng làm giảm bớt sự âm u lạnh lẽo đang bao trùm nơi đây.

- Con nha đầu chết tiệt! Rượu mừng không muốn lại muốn uống rượu phạt hả?

Một giọng nam ồm ồm gầm lên giữa quán trà. Ba chàng ngồi trong phòng nhìn ra, là một tên cao lớn. Nhìn qua cũng biết là con nhà giàu có, loại công tử ăn chơi trác táng, coi trời bằng vung. Dưới sàn là một cô nương chừng 17, 18 tuổi xinh đẹp, da trắng môi đỏ, đường nét hài hòa, mái tóc đen dài suôn mượt. Nhìn qua nhác nhác giống Ran. Đôi mắt to tròn của cô đẫm nước nhìn hắn, khuôn mặt lộ rõ vẻ sợ hãi cực độ. Shiho nhìn thấy cảnh đó, nàng lạnh lùng quay đi, tiếp tục thưởng thức trà bánh, mặc kệ thế sự. Chuyện của người khác, không liên quan đến nàng! Sống bên Gin mười mấy năm, độ lãnh cảm của nàng so với Gin chưa chắc hơn, nhưng không hề kém. Nàng rót một chén trà, ung dung nâng lên thưởng thức.

- Được bổn công tử để mắt đến là phúc tám đời nhà ngươi.Một kĩ nữ nhỏ bé như ngươi mà cũng dám cự tuyệt ta sao?

Tên công tử đó lại gầm lên, khiến cô gái ngồi trên sàn run lên bần bật, tay nắm chặt cây đàn, nước mắt giàn giụa. Nói rồi hắn nắm lấy cổ tay cô gái, giật ngược lên.

- Chỉ là một đứa mồ côi thấp hèn mà cũng lên mặt với ta. Xem ra ngươi chán sống rồi, có biết bổn công tử là ai không hả?

Chén trà đã nâng lên nay dừng giữa không trung, chơ vơ, lạc lõng. Trong đôi mắt bình thản kia bỗng dậy lên cơn sóng vô hình.Bàn tay nâng chén trà bất giác siết chặt, run run. Nàng vốn không quan tâm, nhưng hắn đã khiến nàng nổi giận.

Khi ba chàng trai nghĩa hiệp đầy mình không thể khoanh tay đứng nhìn được nữa, quyết định ra mặt giải cứu mĩ nhân thì một giọng nói trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng vang lên, tuy rất nhẹ nhưng lại giống như đang ra lệnh.

- Dừng tay lại!

Mọi ánh mắt đổ dồn về phía phát ra giọng nói. Shiho nhẹ nhàng tiến ra giữa quàn trà một cách chậm rãi. Ba chàng trai đang ngồi trông phòng cũng nhìn theo bóng nàng. Nàng mặc y phục màu ngà dịu dàng. Dáng người nàng thanh thoát, bờ vai nhỏ nhắn, tấm lưng thon thả, vòng eo quyến rũ. Bước chân nàng nhẹ và uyển chuyển dưới tà áo thướt tha. Nàng có mái tóc ngắn rất đặc biệt màu nâu ánh đỏ gợn cong nhẹ làm lộ ra cần cổ trắng ngần.Vì nhìn từ phía sau nên ba chàng không thể nhìn thấy gương mặt nàng, nhưng chỉ cần nhìn phản ứng của những người xung quanh, thái độ của tên công tử đang ầm ĩ bỗng dưng im bặt, ắt trợn tròn, mồm há hốc muốn chảy cả nước miếng và câu nói, nếu có thể coi là câu nói, lắp bắp mãi mới thốt ra được của hắn:

- Đẹp...đẹp...đẹp quá!

Thì có thể khẳng định, nàng rất đẹp.

- Bỏ tay cô ấy ra.

Đến khi Shiho mất kiên nhẫn lặp lại lần thứ ba, tên công tử háo sắc đó mới hoàn hồn, quay ra buông lời tán tỉnh nàng:

- Tiểu mĩ nhân, muốn ta tha cho nó sao? Cũng được thôi. Nhưng ta ngắm cả buổi mới lọt mắt cô ta, giờ nàng bắt ta thả ra, phải chăng nàng cũng nên đền bù thiệt hại?

Shiho nhướng mày, buông một câu hỏi:

- Ngươi muốn gì?

Bọn tay chân nghe vậy vội lao nhao, tranh nhau hét lớn:

- Cái gì? Dám gọi công tử của bọn ta là "ngươi" sao? Chán sống rồi phải không?

Tên công tử đó đưa tay ra hiệu cho lũ tay chân dừng lại, nhìn nàng một lượt rồi hạ giọng:

- Kiêu ngạo, nhưng không sao. Nhìn nàng có vẻ cũng là tiểu thư nhà giàu có. Nàng yên tâm, theo ta về nàng sẽ không phải chịu thiệt thòi đâu. Nàng có biết ta là ai không?

Nàng nhìn hắn, nhìn sang cô gái vẫn đang sợ sệt bên cạnh với cổ tay bị nắm đến sưng đỏ, rồi nói một điều chẳng liên quan đến câu hỏi:

- Cô nương đây xinh đẹp mĩ miều, như hoa như ngọc. Rất có mắt nhìn người!

Tên háo sắc gật gù hài lòng:

- Lọt vào mắt ta đâu có dễ. Nàng phải thấy vinh dự vì điều đó, đúng là rất thức thời.

- Lại nhìn ngươi vì cô nương ấy mà có những hành động như vậy... – dừng lại một lát để nhìn xoáy vào tên đang nhơn nhơn trước mắt, nàng nhả từng chữ - ta tất nhiên biết, ngươi là thiên hạ đệ nhất lưu manh, một tên háo sắc, vô sỉ, một kẻ cầm thú.

Từng chữ nàng buông ra rất nhẹ, nhưng lại giống như đá tảng ngàn cân giáng xuống đầu hắn. Mặt hắn tối sầm lại, mắt long lên sòng sọc, hai lỗ mũi phì phò, hít thở không thông. Từ nhỏ tới lớn, hắn chưa bao giờ bị làm cho trái ý, chứ đừng nói là bị xúc phạm. Thế mà nàng dám công khai chửi hắn trước mặt bàn dân thiên hạ. Hắn tức đến xì khói, gầm lên một tiếng đến long trời lở đất:

- CÁI GÌ?

- Ta không nghĩ ngươi lại nghe không hiểu tiếng người. Quả thật là đến cầm thú cũng không bằng.

Nàng bình tĩnh đối mặt với hắn không chút sợ hãi. Thái độ đó của nàng càng khiến hắn điên thêm. Và hắn đã không tự chủ được vung tay lên, gào thét:

- CÂM NGAY, CÁI CON...

Nhưng tay hắn chưa kịp chạm đến gương mặt nàng thì đã bị một cánh tay rắn chắc bắt lấy, bẻ ngược không thương tiếc. Người xung quanh còn có thể nghe rõ tiếng "rắc"của xương. Mồm hắn chưa kịp nói xong câu thì đã bị cánh tay còn lại của người đó giáng cho một đòn nổ đom đóm mắt, đi vài cái răng. Shiho quay lại, là một nam tử vận y phục lam sậm cao ráo, mang dáng vẻ của người luyện võ, khuôn mặt khôi ngô tuấn tú, ánh mắt sáng ngời. Nàng còn chưa kịp nói lời cảm ơn theo phép lịch sự thì phía sau có hai người tiến đến. Một người mặc y phục màu đậm, cũng khá điển trai, có điều làn da mang màu cột nhà cháy, một người nữa thân vận bạch y, khoác áo choàng trắng và thật kì lạ, nhìn giống hệt người mặc lam y. Khoan đã, ba người? Hình như hai người kia vừa đi ra từ...

- Shinichi, ra tay cũng mạnh quá chứ hả - tên cột nhà cháy lên tiếng đùa cợt – có mĩ nhân có khác.

Giờ thì nàng biết ba gã này là ai rồi. Cái kẻ vừa anh hùng cứu mĩ nhân đó chính là kẻ trơ trẽn dám bôi nhọ công chúa Bắc Quốc – nàng, còn cái tên đen xì xì kia không ai khác chính là cái tên sợ vợ chết bằm tin lời kẻ trơ trẽn đó, cuối cùng người mặc bạch y, tuy không gây thù chuốc oán gì với nàng, nhưng lại xui xẻo mang bộ mặt giống hệt tên đó, nên nàng cũng ghét luôn. Hattori lên tiếng gọi Shinichi, nhưng chàng không thể trả lời nữa rồi, và hai người kia cũng lâm vào trạng thái á khẩu khi nàng quay lại nhìn Shinichi. Khuôn mặt băng giá tuyệt mĩ của nàng đúng là thế gian chỉ có một. Hồn phách họ như bị hút vào trong đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo sâu hun hút kia. Nàng quay ngoắt đi, tiến về phía cô gái vẫn còn chưa kịp xử lí hết những việc vừa xảy ra sau khi thoát khỏi tay tên công tử háo sác – kẻ vừa ngã lăn quay ra sàn sau cú đấm trời giáng, và vội liêu xiêu chạy đi cùng lũ lâu la khi nhận ra người vừa tẩn mình không ai khác chính là vương tử của họ - Kudo Shinichi. Lúc đó, ba con người đang hồn xiêu phách lạc kia mới hoàn hồn. Shiho rút khăn tay ra và bảo cô gái:

- Cô lau nước mắt đi, không sao nữa rồi. Cô, từ đâu đến?

Ngập ngừng một lúc, cô nương ấy mới nhận chiếc khăn tay, rụt rè nói:

- Đa tạ tiểu thư, tiểu nữ...từ Vạn Hoa Lầu ...

Ba từ "Vạn Hoa Lầu" cô nói nhỏ tới mức cố gắng lắm Shiho mới nghe được. Nàng hỏi:

- Mất cha mẹ, cô vào lầu xanh để kiếm cơm sao?

Cô nương tội nghiệp lắc đầu nguầy nguậy:

- Khi cha tiểu nữ mất, tiểu nữ mới 7 tuổi. Vì không có tiền, tiểu nữ phải bán mình chôn cha. Nhưng xin tiểu thư hãy tin tiểu nữ, tiểu nữ chỉ bán tiếng đàn mua vui, tuyệt đối không bán thân.

Shiho im lặng một lúc, rồi nàng lại hỏi:

- Cô tên gì?

- Nakamori... Aoko...

- Aoko, cô cầm lấy – Shiho lấy ra một chiếc túi gấm màu ngà thêu tay tinh xảo – chỗ này chắc cũng đủ để cô chuộc thân và mua một ngôi nhà nhỏ. Hãy bắt đầu một cuộc sống mới, đừng đi con đường này nữa.

Nói rồi nàng quay người bước đi, nhưng cô gái tên Aoko đó vội vàng chạy đến quì xuống giữ chân nàng lại, nức nở:

- Tiểu thư, từ khi sinh ra đến giờ, ngoài cha mẹ ra chưa có ai từng đối xử tốt với Aoko như vậy. Xin tiểu thư hãy để Aoko theo hầu, báo đáp ân tình của tiểu thư. Aoko là cô nhi, giờ có được tự do cũng không biết đi đâu về đâu. Tiểu thư, đừng bỏ lại Aoko một mình, xin tiểu thư đấy!

Shiho sững người, đưa mắt nhìn cô gái đang nước mắt lưng tròng ôm chặt chân mình. Thật là, dù có vô tình đến đâu, nhìn vào vào gương mặt thánh thiện này thì cũng... Huống hồ, cô ấy và nàng đồng bệnh tương liên. Nàng thở dài, đỡ Aoko dậy.

Lại nói đến ba con người bị gạt sang bên lề câu chuyện nãy giờ. Đầu óc vương tử Kudo có vẻ hoạt động trở lại nhanh nhất. Sau một hồi vuốt ve đến mòn trang phục, chỉnh trang đầu tóc và tập cười đến gần sái quai hàm, Chàng dợm bước lại gần Shiho. Đứng trước mặt người đẹp, chàng tự tin nở một nụ cười chói lọi đủ để khiến nữ nhân xung quanh ngất sạch, chàng hơi cúi người nhìn nàng bằng ánh mắt nồng nàn đắm đuối, nói bằng chất giọng ấm nhất có thể:

- Ta là Shinichi, được quen nàng là vinh dự lớn nhất đời ta. Nàng sẽ vui lòng giúp ta có được niềm vinh hạnh ấy chứ?

Chàng không xưng họ, vì tự tin nữ nhân khắp Đông Quốc không ai không biết đến vị vương tử hào hoa phong nhã là chàng. Chàng cười rất tươi, vì tự tin không ai có thể cưỡng lại được vẻ cuốn hút của chàng. Nhưng chàng không nghĩ đến rằng, trên đời việc gì cũng có ngoại lệ. Với chàng, nàng chính là ngoại lệ đó. Đối diện ánh mắt nồng nàn ấy, nụ cười chói lọi ấy, náng chỉ lạnh lùng ném cho chàng một câu lãnh đạm mà không thèm liếc mắt đến một lần:

- Ta không có nhu cầu quen ngươi.

Rồi nàng cùng Aoko đi thẳng, bỏ lại sau lưng vị vương tử tự tin đầy mình nay miệng mở to đến nỗi thực sự bị sái quai hàm, mắt thì trợn trừng với vẻ không tin nổi, toàn thân đông cứng. Hai người kia cũng chẳng khá hơn, nhưng về mặt tinh thần, họ tự thấy mình thật may mắn vì người trực tiếp lãnh nhận gáo nước lạnh, à không, thùng đá lạnh ấy dội thẳng vào mặt là Shinichi. Chàng sốc, còn phải nói. Từ thủa cha sinh mẹ đẻ đến bây giờ, chưa có một nữ nhân nào, từ già đến trẻ là không ngưỡng mộ, mơ ước được chàng nhìn đến dù chỉ một lần. Thế mà nàng, nàng đã dám không biết chàng là ai, đã được chàng ngỏ lời làm quen lại dám buông lời đả kích lòng tự trọng của chàng như vậy. Thật không thể tin nổi.

Vậy là, chỉ trong một ngày đặt trên lên đất Đông Quốc, Shiho đã khiến cho ba người phải cảm thán về việc nàng làm với họ là "từ thủa cha sinh mẹ đẻ" chưa ai đối xử với họ như vậy. Nàng đã phải nghe những "suy luận" với căn cứ "theo ta" về bản thân. Nàng đã khiến cho một kẻ háo sắc tức xì khói đầu, gãy xương tay, hộc máu mồm và răng bay vài chiếc ( trừ phần xì khói, còn lại nàng không có cố ý gây ra). Nàng đã cứu một cô gái ra khỏi vũng bùn nhơ nhớp của xã hội. Nàng đã khiến một vị vương tử sái quai hàm và bị á khẩu ( dù không trực tiếp tác động). Cuối cùng, nàng làm cho một kẻ luôn nay đây mai đó, hành tung bất định, chưa bao giờ nghiêm túc về vấn đề tình cảm, lại càng không nói đến chuyện nữ nhân phải ấn tượng sâu sắc về nàng. Kaito mỉm cười:

"Thật thú vị!"

**Grey.**


	5. Chapter 5: Quá khứ (P1)

**Chap 5: Quá khứ (P1)**

Ba ngày sau vụ sái quai hàm cùng á khẩu, vương tử Kudo vẫn không đả thông được tư tưởng sau khi chịu sự đả kích nặng nề. Quai hàm đã hết sái, á khẩu cũng không còn, nhưng căn bệnh tinh thần của Shinichi vẫn không hề thuyên giả àng ăn không ngon, ngủ không yên, vì ngay cả trong giấc mơ của chàng cũng là hình ảnh ánh mắt nàng lạnh lùng khinh bạc, đến liếc chàng một cái cũng lười, nhìn chàng một lần cũng tiếc. Nàng còn phũ phàng bỏ đi thẳng sau khi ném cho chàng một câu lạnh buốt:

"Ta không có nhu cầu quen ngươi."

Ôi trời đất quỉ thần ơi, thế này có điên đầu không cơ chứ?

Hôm ấy, sau khi lấy lại tinh thần, Heiji và Kaito dành cả buổi để cười lăn cười bò trên nỗi đau khổ của Shinichi khiến chàng chẳng biết làm gì hơn là nhăn nhó rủa thầm:

"Hừ, đúng là bạn bè tốt!"

Nhưng đến ngày hôm sau, khi nhìn thấy Shinichi với đôi mắt gấu trúc thâm xì, đầu tóc bù rù, áo quần xộc xệch và tâm hồn thì treo ngược cành cây, hai chàng im bặt, bắt đầu lo lắng thực sự. Hai chàng cũng hiểu, tên này từ nhỏ tới lớn chưa bị từ chối bao giờ, đến bây giờ lại bị một nữ nhân coi thường đến thế này, quả thật là đả kích quá lớn. Nhưng hai người không nghĩ là tên đó lại sốc đến nỗi hỏi gì cũng không nói, bảo gì cũng không nghe, cả ngày tự kỉ lẩm bẩm như vậy. Tên Shinichi đang trong tình trạng này thì chẳng thể làm gì, thôi thì đành bỏ hắn lại quán trọ lầm bầm một mình, hai chàng tự thân vận động ra ngoài thám thính. Sau hai ngày lê la ngoài đường dò la tin tức, cuối cùng thì cũng thu được thông tin có chút giá trị.

- Mười ngày nữa tại Xích Hỏa sơn trang phía nam Đông quốc sẽ diễn ra một cuộc đấu giá trân bảo, các loại ngọc ngà châu báu, cổ kiếm, cổ thư gì cũng có hết. Nói chung là hội tụ đủ thứ bảo vật trên đời. Nói không chừng chúng ta sẽ có thu hoạch ớ đó. – Hattori ngồi nói một tràng – Này này, có nghe không đấy Shinichi?

Mặc kệ tên nhọ nồi đó đang nói gì, chàng vương tử của chúng ta vẫn đang chìm trong suy nghĩ.

"Ánh mắt lạnh lùng băng giá đó, khuôn mặt kiêu ngạo khing thường đó, sao nàng dám dùng trước mặt ta chứ? Mọi nữ nhân trên đất Đông Quốc này không ai là không biết đến ta, sao nàng dám không biết chứ? Nàng nghĩ nàng là ai?" ( *Grey* chứ anh nghĩ anh là ai? -_- )

- Này này! – Heiji vừa gọi vừa xua tay liên tục trước mắt Shinichi.

- Thôi đi – Kaito lên tiếng – Huynh đừng phí thì giờ làm chuyện vô ích. Ta thấy tên đó hết thuốc chữa rồi. Có gọi thế gọi nữa hắn cũng chẳng lọt tai đâu.

" Khoan đã, nàng không biết?" – Shinichi vỗ đùi cái đét, nét mặt sáng ngời như vừa phát hiện ra điều hệ trọng lắm – " Phải rồi, là do nàng ta không biết. Để xem đến khi nàng biết ta đường đường là vương tử Kudo của Đông Quốc oai phong lẫm liệt, hào hoa phong nhã nàng còn tiếp tục kiêu ngạo được không. Được lắm, duyên nợ giữa ta với nàng chưa dứt, vụ này chưa giải quyết xong, ta và nàng chắc chắn còn gặp lại." Nghĩ rồi chàng phá lên cười đắc ý, tư tưởng liền được đả thông khiến Kaito và Heiji tròn mắt. Mới phút trước còn hồn phách trên mây, mặt mày ủ dột, thế mà phút sau đã vỗ đùi cười ha hả, sắc diện sáng bừng. Tên này bệnh nặng đến thế sao?

- Được rồi Kaito, Heiji, hai huynh còn làm gì đó. Mau mau đi chuẩn bị, chúng ta Xích Hỏa sơn trang thẳng tiến.

Nói rồi Shinichi vụt đi thay y phục, sắp xếp hành trang. Heiji và Kaito đưa mắt nhìn nhau, nhún vai chịu thua không theo kịp tâm tư tên bạn, rồi ai về phòng nấy thu dọn hành lí chuẩn bị nam tiến.

Sau khi chuộc thân cho Aoko, Shiho đồng ý cho cô theo hầu. Dù sao một thân một mình nơi đất khách quê người, nàng lại là nữ nhi nên cũng có nhiều điều bất tiện, có Aoko theo cùng cũng tốt. Nàng dừng chân tại một quán trọ nhỏ bên đường thuê hai phòng nghỉ.

- Aoko, cô cứ nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe, đi cả ngày đường cũng mệt rồi, cô lại vừa trải qua nhiều chuyện như thế. Cần gì ta sẽ cho gọi sau. – Shiho nói và quay gót bước về phòng.

- A…, tiểu thư… - Aoko ngập ngừng – em…em có thể biết tên tiểu thư không?

Để ý thấy nét do dự thoáng qua trên gương mặt chủ tử, Aoko vội cúi mặt nói nhanh:

- Thực ra cũng không cần thiết đâu ạ,em gọi tiểu thư là được rồi.

- Shiho – nàng nhẹ nhàng cất giọng – tên ta là Shiho.

Aoko ngẩng mặt lên thì Shiho đã đóng cửa phòng. Cô nhìn cánh cửa đóng kín, môi nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ:

- Shiho, tên tiểu thư đẹp quá!

Bản thân Shiho cũng không hiểu tại sao lại bất giác nói tên mình cho cô gái ấy. Cái tên có lẽ đã bị lãng quên từ lâu, và có khi chính nàng cũng sẽ quên nếu không phải có người vẫn gọi nó. Dù rất hiếm khi có dịp được gặp mặt, nhưng Akemi, hoàng tỉ của nàng, vẫn luôn là người quan trọng nhất, là người nàng trân trọng, yêu thương nhất trên đời. Cũng chính tỉ tỉ là người luôn gọi nàng bằng cái tên thân thương ấy, cái tên song thân đã đặt cho nàng bằng tất cả tình yêu và hi vọng. Có thể, từ sâu thẳm trong tâm hồn,nàng muốn được nghe cái tên ấy, nàng khát khao được gọi bằng cái tên ấy, tên thật của nàng, chứ không phải một cái tên đầy quyền lực nhưng cô độc lạnh lẽo như Sherry.

Lúc nàng chuẩn bị tắt đèn đi nghỉ thì một chiếc phi tiêu xé gió lao tới, cắm phập vào giá đỡ đèn. Shiho tiến lại gần, quả nhiên, trên phi tiêu ghim một mảnh giấy.

" Giờ tí, trong rừng, một trăm bước phía tây."

Shiho tính thời gian, sắp tới giờ hẹn rồi. Nàng thổi tắt nến, cẩn thận cài then cửa, khoác áo choàng đen có mũ chùm đầu nhẹ nhàng ra ngoài theo lối cửa sổ. Đây là một trong những lí do nàng nhất định thuê phòng dưới tầng một. Ây dà, nếu nàng mà biết chút ít võ công, mấy tầng lầu đó sao làm khó được nàng? Đi đến bìa rừng, Shiho quay về hướng tây, nàng đếm từng bước chân cho tới khi đủ một trăm bước.

- Nàng đến rồi.

Một giọng nam trầm lạnh quen thuộc vang lên, Shiho quay về phía sau, nàng nói:

- Thật ngạc nhiên, ta không nghĩ người Gin nhắc đến lại là huynh.

- Dù hắn có không ưa ta đến đâu cũng không thể phủ nhận một sự thật, người duy nhất hắn có thể tuyệt đối tin tưởng sẽ bảo vệ nàng được an toàn là ta.

Shiho dối diện với Akai Shuuichi, nàng cong nhẹ vành môi, trả lời:

- Hai người cũng thật thú vị. Giờ thì nói đi, huynh đã điều tra được gì rồi?

Akai khẽ nhướng mày, nàng biết? Cũng phải, một chuyện đơn giản như vậy nàng hẳn đã nắm trước. Chàng hắng giọng, bắt đầu báo cáo:

- Những gì cô ta nói là thật. Nakamori Aoko, gia cảnh bần hàn, mồ côi cha mẹ, vì làm tang cha mà bán thân vào Vạn Hoa Lầu đàn hát mua vui. Việc xảy ra ở quán trà Kim Nguyệt là tình cờ, không phải do cô ta sắp xếp để tiếp cận nàng. Nhưng đề phòng vẫn hơn, nàng phải cảnh giác cô ta. Còn nữa, tên mặc lam y trong quán trà hôm nay chính là vương tử Đông Quốc – Kudo Shinichi, tên da ngăm là vương tử Tây Quốc Hattori Heiji, tên còn lại là Kuroba Kaito, hẳn nàng đã nghe nói. Nàng phải cẩn thận, hạn chế tiếp xúc với mấy người đó. Để đảm bảo an toàn, phải tuyệt đối giữ kín thân phận. Nàng cũng biết quan hệ giữa Đông Quốc,Tây Quốc với Bắc Quốc rồi đấy.

- À, ta sẽ cẩn trọng. – Shiho mỉm cười, nhìn Akai châm chọc – Bình thường muốn huynh nói một câu cũng khó, từ lúc nào mà huynh có thể nói nhiều như vậy? Quả thật ở bên tỉ tỉ cái bản tính khô cằn của huynh được cải thiện rất nhiều đấy.

Nghe Shiho nói, mặt Akai sầm lại, chàng trầm giọng:

- Shiho, nàng biết rõ ta và Akemi không…

- Vào việc chính đi – Shiho ngắt lời Akai, nàng biết chàng định nói gì, và nàng thì không muốn nghe điều đó – về lưu li bảo ngọc, huynh điều tra được những gì rồi?

- Shiho… - Akai nén tiếng thở dài, chàng biết Shiho không muốn nhắc đến vấn đề ấy – Xích Hỏa sơn trang, phía nam Đông Quốc, có thể nàng sẽ tìm được gì đó tại hội đấu giá trân bảo sắp diễn ra.

- Ngày mai ta sẽ đi. – trùm mũ lên che khuất khuôn mặt, nàng nói ngắn gọn và bước trở lại phía bìa rừng về quán trọ.

- Cẩn thận. – Akai cất tiếng.

- Ta biết rồi. – Nàng thì thầm đáp lại.

Chỉ còn lại một mình, Akai Shuuichi đứng lặng nhìn Shiho bước đi xa dần, đôi mắt chàng nhuốm đầy ưu tư. Nàng luôn như thế, tỏ ra lạnh lùng và xa cách, tự mình dựng lên một bức tường băng lạnh lẽo ngăn cản chàng chạm tới trái tim nàng. Men theo trí nhớ, chàng tự đưa mình trở về quá khứ, trở về thời điểm mọi thứ bắt đầu. Bốn năm trước, chàng vì muốn xâm nhập vào hoàng cung Bắc Quốc mà tiếp cận công chúa Akemi, tuy không phải con đường gần nhất nhưng là đối tượng dễ dàng nhất. Sau một năm kể từ khi chàng tiếp cận thành công Akemi, Gin đặc biệt cho phép công chúa Sherry xuất cung, di giá đến Điềm Tâm phủ vài ngày để hàn huyên cùng hoàng tỉ - tất nhiên, chuyến đi này là bí mật - chàng biết, cơ hội cuối cùng cũng đã đến.

Lúc Akemi giới thiệu chàng với Sherry công chúa, Akai không thể thôi nhìn vào ánh mắt xanh sâu thăm thẳm ấy. Gương mặt nàng xinh đẹp thanh thoát nhưng băng lãnh vô cùng khiến chàng ấn tượng mạnh. Trái ngược với một Akemi ngây thơ hiền dịu, hòa đồng sôi nổi, Sherry lại trầm tĩnh, cô độc và lạnh giá. Cùng là công chúa, lại là tỉ muội ruột thịt sao có thể khác nhau đến như vậy? Rốt cuộc, ở nơi cung cấm bí ẩn kia chứa đựng những gì mà có thể gây nên sự khác biệt ấy? Để một thiếu nữ mới mười lăm tuổi mang vẻ lạnh lùng thấu tận tâm can người ta như thế, nàng đã phải trải qua những gì vậy?

Akemi gọi nàng là Shiho,với sự nhạy bén sẵn có không khó để Akai nhận ra đó mới là tên thật của nàng. Một cái tên đẹp và ấm – giống như Akemi, chứ không lạ và lạnh như Sherry – cái tên mà người ta vẫn nhắc đến nàng như một công chúa cấm cung. Đối với Shiho, chỉ có Akemi là được trân trọng. Nàng nhìn Akemi bằng một ánh mắt ấm áp mà không ai từng được nhận. Khi ngồi bên Akemi, dù là nghe tỉ tỉ mình thao thao bất tuyệt về chuyện hoa nở hoa tàn nàng cũng mỉm cười hạnh phúc. Nụ cười ấy làm tan đi phần nào băng giá trên gương mặt nàng. Bản thân Akai cũng không hề nhận ra chàng lại quan sát Shiho tỉ mỉ đến vậy. Chàng để ý từng lời nói, ánh mắt và nụ cười hiếm hoi của nàng. Tầm mắt chàng bất giác bị thu hút bởi vẻ đặc biệt của Shiho. Nhưng ngược lại, nàng lại chẳng hề để ý đến sự có mặt của chàng. Khi Akai được Akemi giới thiệu, nàng chỉ ậm ừ cho qua. Sau đó trong mắt Shiho, ngoài Akemi ra, không một ai – bao gồm cả chàng, là tồn tại. Trong ấn tượng của Akai, Sherry là một cô công chúa lạnh lùng và kiêu ngạo. Có lần, một nha hoàn dâng trà đã bất cẩn vấp ngã, hất cả ấm nước trà nóng bỏng về phía nàng. Nha hoàn bên cạnh đã vội chạy ra đỡ giúp cho nàng, đôi tay mịn màng của cô bị nước trà làm bỏng đến phồng rộp, đỏ rát. Nàng hầu đau đến phát khóc, gương mặt thánh thiện đầm đìa nước mắt rất đáng thương, ai nhìn vào cũng phải xót xa thương cảm. Thế nhưng Shiho chẳng buồn liếc mắt, cứ như tiểu nha hoàn đó không hề tồn tại. Nàng còn khó chịu cau mày, hai người hầu gái khác biết ý vội đỡ cô bé kia ra ngoài trị thương. Nếu đổi lại là Akemi, hẳn đã rối lên kêu người mời đại phu, lo lắng hỏi han cô bé rồi. Những ngày sau, Akai không hề gặp lại nha hoàn đó nữa. Xem ra, công chúa Sherry không chỉ lạnh lùng kiêu ngạo mà còn cực kì lãnh khốc vô tình, không chút động tâm trước nỗi đau của người khác, dù cho nỗi đau đó là vì nàng. Để tiếp cận nàng sẽ khó khăn đây.

Cho tới một ngày, khi Akai cùng Shiho và Akemi tản bộ vãn cảnh trong khuôn viên rộng lớn của Điềm Tâm phủ, đôi chỗ còn điểm xuyết hòn non bộ. Bỗng nhiên có một con bướm bay qua, nó quả thật rất đẹp với đôi cánh tím mịn lạ lùng.

- Shiho, nhìn kìa, đẹp quá! Để ta bắt cho muội nhé. – Akemi thích thú reo lên và đuổi theo con bướm đẹp kì lạ ấy, không để cho Shiho kịp nói gì.

Chợt Akemi trượt chân ngã, lưng nàng va mạnh vào một hòn non bộ khiến tảng đá trên đỉnh lung lay, rơi nhằm thẳng vào nàng. Không kịp suy nghĩ, Shiho lao vội ra đẩy tỉ tỉ qua một bên. Nàng ngã xuống và sẵn sàng chờ đợi cơn đau ập đến. Một…hai…ba…, nhưng sao lại chẳng có cảm giác gì nhỉ? Mở mắt ra sau ba giây, Shiho kinh ngạc tột độ khi thấy Akai Shuuichi ôm gọn mình trong vòng tay rắn rỏi, khuôn mặt chàng tái đi vì đau đớn. Tảng đá đó không lớn nhưng nhọn đầu, lại rơi xuống từ độ cao không nhỏ nên đã làm vỡ xương bả vai của chàng. Akemi hét lên sợ hãi sau vài giây thất thần, hoảng loạn gọi người giúp đỡ và lao vội đến bên Akai, khóc nấc lên không thành tiếng. Đám người hầu vội vàng chạy lại cùng Akemi dìu chàng vào trong, còn Shiho vẫn đứng lặng người trên trảng cỏ.

Cả buổi hôm đó Điềm Tâm phủ được phen náo loạn. Akemi thì cứ chạy tới chạy lui căn vặn đại phu đủ điều, rồi lại ra ra vào vào phòng bếp hết sắc thuốc lại đến nấu đồ tẩm bổ cho Akai. Các nha hoàn trong phủ cũng tấp nập ngoài cửa phòng chàng, thẹn thùng lo lắng xếp quà, thuốc ngoài bậc cửa. Bình thường Akai không thân thiện lắm, lại lạnh lùng ít nói nên không được lòng gia nhân, nhưng trong mắt các nha hoàn thì chàng lại cực kì phong độ cuốn hút. Ai dà…, tấp nập là thế, nhưng tuyệt nhiên không xuất hiện bóng dáng của Shiho, Akai cũng không hề ngạc nhiên về điều này. Nhưng đến đêm hôm ấy, khi mọi người đã chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ, chàng vô cùng kinh ngạc khi thấy Shiho đẩy cửa bước vào phòng mình. ( Phòng của cao thủ nên không có thói quen cài then, hơn nữa vai bị thương thế kia cũng chẳng lấy đâu ra hơi mà chạy ra cài cửa). Nàng không nói không rằng, lặng lẽ tiến thẳng đến bên giường của Akai, điềm nhiên ngồi xuống rồi lật chăn lên. Chàng bàng hoàng bật dậy. Rồi trong khi chàng còn đang bàng hoàng đến á khẩu trên giường với những suy nghĩ của riêng chàng ( e kèm, nghĩ gì vậy huynh? ) thì nàng lấy ra một hộp gỗ nhỏ và nói:

- Đừng nhúc nhích, im lặng nghe ta nói đây.

Shiho mở chiếc hộp gỗ ra, bên trong là hai chiếc hộp khác nhỏ hơn. Nàng mở một hộp, rồi nhẹ nhàng xoa thứ kem đặc màu đen lên bờ vai trần bị thương của Akai trong khi anh chàng vẫn bất động. Cảm giác mát lạnh dễ chịu khi bàn tay mịn màng của nàng lướt nhẹ trên da truyền đi khắp cơ thể, khiến chàng cảm thấy tê rần cả người, Akai bất giác đỏ mặt. Chàng tự sỉ vả bản thân không thương tiếc, chết tiệt, ngươi nghĩ cái quỉ gì thế hả? Shiho tiếp tục xoa kem mà không buồn nhìn Akai, nàng nói:

- Đây là kem trị thương mà ta chế ra từ ba mươi bảy loại thảo dược khác nhau, rất hiệu quả. Hồi trước Tiểu Bảo ngã gãy chân, ta đã dùng kem này trị thương, tốt lắm đấy.

Được đích thân Sherry công chúa chế kem trị thương cho, hẳn là thân phận không nhỏ. Akai bất giác hỏi một câu và chàng đã phải ôm hận nghìn thu:

- Tiểu Bảo là ai vậy?

- Chó của ta.

Akai trợn mắt, kinh hãi nhìn nàng. Bao nhiêu cảm xúc trào dâng nãy giờ đã bị một câu nói của nàng làm cho tụt dốc không phanh, thê thảm đến không thể kéo lên được. Vẫn không để ý đến thái độ của chàng, Shiho đóng chiếc hộp đó lại, kết thúc việc xoa kem. Nàng rót một tách trà, lại lấy một viên hoàn từ chiếc hộp còn lại đưa cho chàng:

- Uống đi. Thuốc này ta bào chế từ hơn hai mươi loại dược liệu cao cấp. Nó sẽ giúp giảm đau hiệu quả, ngoài ra còn làm xương nhanh liền hơn. – cuối cùng Shiho cũng để ý thấy vẻ mặt của Akai, hiểu ra vấn đề, đôi môi anh đào nở một nụ cười châm chọc – ta không thử nghiệm thuốc này trên Tiểu Bảo đâu…

Akai cũng chỉ ậm ừ rồi cắn răng nuốt viên thuốc đó. Chàng cũng không hiểu tại sao lúc ấy mình lại dễ dàng nghe lời đến vậy. Shiho hài lòng nhận lại tách trà, hoàn thành nốt câu nói nàng đã cố ý bỏ dở:

- Thử nghiệm thuốc mới ta thường tiến hành trên chuột. Ta không muốn Tiểu Bảo ngộ độc thuốc.

Thấy Akai chỉ im lặng không nói câu gì ( hay đúng hơn là câm lặng), nàng chỉ cười nhẹ, dặn dò trước khi quay bước về phía cửa:

- Kem xoa ngày một lần vào buổi tối. Thuốc uống ngày hai viên sau bữa ăn. Ta đảm bảo lâu nhất một tuần sẽ khỏi.

- Sao lại quan tâm tới ta?

Shiho dừng chân lại khi Akai đột nhiên lên tiếng, không quay lại, nàng chỉ nhẹ nhàng nói:

- Tảng đá đó lẽ ra rơi trúng ta.

Câu trả lời của nàng khiến cho chàng càng thêm khó hiểu. Chàng đã đỡ giùm nàng tảng đá đến nỗi vỡ bả vai, nhưng nha hoàn đó chẳng phải cũng đỡ cho nàng cả ấm trà nóng rẫy đến bỏng đỏ cả hai tay sao?

- Ấm trà đó lẽ ra cũng hất trúng nàng. – Akai đáp lại.

Shiho thoáng ngạc nhiên khi Akai nhắc đến chuyện đó, nhưng rồi nàng xoay người bước lại gần chàng, đôi mắt xanh ánh lên tia nguy hiểm, nàng khẽ nói:

- Nha hoàn đó, cô ta nghĩ ta không biết cô ta cố tình ngáng chân người dâng trà hay sao? Cô ta nghĩ ta không biết cô ta cố tình lao ra chắn giúp ta hay sao? Huynh nghĩ cô ta thật lòng muốn bảo vệ ta? Kẻ muốn tiếp cận ta xưa nay không hề hiếm. Muốn lấy lòng tin của ta đâu có đơn giản vậy. Ngoài ra, ta không nghĩ huynh quan sát ta kĩ đến thế.

Bỏ qua câu nói cuối cùng, Akai hỏi lại Shiho với giọng trầm ngâm:

- Nàng không cho rằng, ta cố tình đỡ giúp nàng, cố tình lấy lòng tin của nàng, cố tình tiếp cận nàng sao?

- Không – Shiho trả lời ngay lập tức, nàng nhìn xoáy vào đôi mắt đen thâm trầm của Akai, khiến chàng bất giác thấy lành lạnh – Đó là hành động bộc phát. Thời gian từ khi tảng đá rơi đến lúc tiếp đất không cho phép huynh suy tính. Nếu muốn hại ta, lúc ấy không việc gì huynh phải đỡ giúp ta cả. Tai nạn này là vô tình, có Akemi và người hầu quanh đó làm chứng, sẽ chẳng có ai có cớ để nghi ngờ hay kết tội huynh. Nếu muốn lấy lòng tin của ta, huynh yên tâm, huynh chưa hề có được. Còn nếu muốn tiếp cận ta – nàng ngừng lại một chút, đôi mắt xanh lóe lên một tia sáng kì dị - huynh sẽ phải đối mặt với một kẻ đến quỷ thần cũng phải khiếp sợ. Đến lúc ấy, phải xem mạng huynh lớn đến đâu.

- Ta có thể hỏi thêm một câu nữa không? – Akai lên tiếng sau một hồi trầm mặc bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

- Cứ hỏi.

- Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với nha hoàn kia?

- Ta chỉ đơn giản nói không muốn cô ta xuất hiện trong tầm mắt. Còn lại là việc của đội hộ vệ.

Nàng đã bỏ đi rồi mà Akai vẫn ngồi im bất động. Khả năng quan sát và phân tích của Shiho ấn tượng không kém khả năng đe dọa tinh thần người khác của nàng. Nhìn xuống chiếc hộp gỗ nhỏ mà nàng để lại, Akai bất giác mỉm cười.

- Kẻ đến quỉ thần cũng phải khiếp sợ sao? Ta thật muốn gặp thử một lần. Thật thú vị!

**Grey.**


End file.
